


not the same night out

by suhoya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoya/pseuds/suhoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroo thinks it would be a good idea to invite his friend Sugawara to their weekly night club visit. Daichi gets easily distracted (forgets how to dance), thinks a lot (and imagines), drinks (doesn't know what), and meets love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not the same night out

**Author's Note:**

> attempt at a more ‘humorous’ (pfft) kind of narrative and personal pov. I had lots of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy it too. Sorry for any grammar mistakes ;; this was hell to proofread and I still have my doubts at some parts but ughh pls forgive me.  
> Thank you a lot for reading this <3

After exams period, Kuroo is always the first one who suggests to party. _Mostly because he always gets laid_ , Daichi thinks. He’s grown accustomed to his friend-dash-roommate weekly hangouts, and he admits that he likes it.

Just _not_ tonight.

Kuroo had the brightest idea to invite his other friend-dash-classmate, Sugawara. Daichi had been introduced to him at the beginning of the second term, when Kuroo told him that _Suga_ –that’s how he was usually called- had been dumped by his girlfriend and that he may spend more time with them from now on.

Daichi didn’t care at all, the guy was nice. They shared a few meals together, he happened to like the same things as him, used to play volleyball in high school too… Suga was just like Daichi, but with a brighter and more outgoing personality. And that attracted him way too much, it was like some invisible string was pulling him to get to know him better.

 

 

“Daichi, aren’t you dancing?” Kuroo asked, going up for his second drink.

“I’m just- uhm- not in the mood tonight.”

“When are you, really?” he yelled, before disappearing into the crowd.

Daichi’s eyes were only paying attention to Suga. More specifically, to Suga’s body. He was swinging and dancing with some girl, and they were getting closer and closer as the songs went by. He was repeating to himself that he was not jealous, not at all. Because why would he be jealous? Dancing with Suga? Seeing his chest swing next to him, his hips waving in the worst erotic way, and his clenched teeth like some generous invitation…

Yeah, he had a crush. And a very bad one.

Right when his thoughts were running wild, Suga looked through the crowd and stared at him, making Daichi’s heart pound instantly and look away.

A few seconds later, Suga showed up in front of him.

“Daichi! How come you’re here all alone? I still haven’t seen you dance.”

_I have my reasons._

“Uh- I’m just- not feeling this music.”  

Suga nodded several times as sign of approval. “I know, it’s not really good tonight. But I still wanna see you dance. I bet you’re good.”

_Oh, no._

“Come on, let’s have a dance battle!”

 _Areyoufuckingcrazy_ is what Daichi’s brain is roaring while Suga pulls him by the arm, straight to the dance floor.

Daichi doesn’t know how it happens but 10 seconds in and Suga is far too close, bodies almost touching. Honestly, he feels overwhelmed as of where to look: a hint of his pale collarbones showing thanks to his shirt’s open buttons, gorgeous neck meeting a wonderful delicate jaw, and finally glistening pink lips, pursed by unfair white teeth.

But above all, Daichi was really sure he didn’t want to look him in the eyes. He’d be totally screwed then. There was some little endearing thing he tried to avoid staring at, even though it was nearly impossible. Suga had a beauty mark next to his left eye, and Daichi questioned God’s excessive generosity the day he brought Sugawara Koushi to the world, and why he was the one picked as the chosen martyr to suffer the consequences.

Compared to Suga, Daichi was like a robot in one of its worst days, out of battery, flinching and being ridiculous. He was internally swearing every second of it, thinking he was making fun of himself in front of Suga. His ‘new’ friend, though, watched him rather amused.

“I don’t see you very focused? Is everything okay?” he asked in Daichi’s ear, hiding a smile.

Daichi prays to the gods to get him out of there. He could fake a nature call to hit the loo, maybe, _maybe_ , but he would look like a complete idiot, more than he is right now. He was never good with excuses, especially not in this kind of situation, where his brain was reduced to a mess of self-controlled inappropriate thoughts.

As if seeking help, he searched around the crowd and saw Kuroo not very away from them, drinking and chatting with a random girl. At least that gave Daichi a valid excuse.

“I’m gonna grab a drink,” he shouts to Suga, his words sounding really low though, lost in the sea of blasting music.

He hopes Suga has heard him because screaming and just attempting to communicate in clubs was something he hated to do no matter what.

Thankfully enough, Suga nodded with a grin. Daichi was making his way out through some drunken people, but then he felt a squeeze on his shoulder. It was Suga again, saying he’s going with him, pointing with his hand.

Daichi is left with no other option than to carry on. They reach the bar zone and lean over the counter, waiting for their turn.

“Have you drunk anything yet?” Suga asks, head tilted to one side, looking for Daichi’s eyes.

“It’s my first one tonight, actually,” he reluctantly answers. Somehow it sounds so embarrassing to his ears that he tries to avoid looking back at Suga. He thinks he must be looking like a boring kid who never drinks. Which was not true at all, if you ever ask Kuroo for confirmation.

“Oh, let me treat you this one, then. You’ll like it,” Suga offered right away.

Daichi tried to stop him but Suga blocked him with his arm, giving the money to the bartender, who was looking at them with an amused smile.

A minute later the two drinks were in front of them, dripping cold water drops down the glass. Suga grabbed both of them and asked.

“Do you want to go outside? We can talk for a while there, and drink in peace,” he was referring to the open courtyard of the club, with some chairs and tables to chill out.

Daichi wasn’t sure if he wanted to be alone with Suga, there wouldn’t be any loud music there to serve as an excuse for not talking. He agreed anyway, because what would he say anyway?

They managed to cross through all the people safely. It was rather cool outside, but it felt refreshing. There weren’t many people though, only a couple kissing on the small couch, a group of three guys smoking in a corner, and two other girls chatting. Suga headed to the opposite corner with some empty chairs. He sat down and finally gave Daichi his drink.

“What is it, by the way?” It all happened so fast that Daichi didn’t have time to ask.

“It’s a surprise. Just try it, trust me.”

Good friendships need trust, so Daichi took that as a promising deal and sipped from the glass. He raised his eyebrows and that reaction made Suga chuckle.

“You like it?”

Daichi took a good gulp this time and glanced at Suga. “Hmm, it’s good. Very sweet, but also this other taste like… I think I’ve never tasted anything like this before? What is it?”

Suga was laughing again. Daichi noticed the adorable way in which his eyes closed while laughing, his beauty mark clearer than ever, and that was making him feel stupid things again. “I won’t tell you,” Suga answered, drinking from his own.

“Why not?” Daichi was really confused. It was only a drink, how much of a mystery could that be. “Are you trying to poison me or something? Will this make me trip over and do silly things?” Daichi was starting to believe that, actually. Who knows what was going on in Suga’s mind.

Suga quickly shook his head. “It’s not that! I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“But I want to know what it is. What if I want to drink this again?”

Suga hid half a smile through his glass. “That’s why I won’t tell you. You’ll need me if you want to drink it. This way I’m sure I’ll have a friend to hang out with.”

Well, if that wasn’t the most beautiful art of blackmailing people. Daichi felt his cheeks blush by such sudden kind comment, and tried to gloss over the fact that his lips were turning into an embarrassing smile by drinking some more of the mysterious cocktail.

“I won’t forgive you if this turns me into a drunkard,” Daichi commented on, once he was sure his cheeks returned to their natural tone and warmth.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be there to have a look on you,” he answered, smiling gently and flashing a quick wink towards Daichi.

Suga was being so nice to him it actually hurt. Those adorable details and quirks were becoming more and more endearing to Daichi - he knew it was too late to escape from his fate. He had fallen for this guy. It was stupid because they didn’t meet that long ago, but Suga managed to shake his deeply asleep heart very quickly, and make it beat like a newborn. Daichi wasn’t really a romantic, he was probably the most skeptical person towards love you could ever come across. But then, a simple and humble guy like Suga turned his world upside down. Sometimes you just meet _that_ person, that unexpected person who wakes you up to love again. And Suga just did.

“So, you’re not hooking up tonight? Following Kuroo’s steps?”

Ah, the dreaded topic came out earlier than expected. Daichi tried to think of an adequate answer to that question that wouldn’t make him look like a complete fool.

“Ah—uhm, yeah. I mean, no. Probably not.”

Outstanding. First prize to the most stupid answer ever. Thankfully, Suga’s angelical laughter helped him to feel less like shit. More like poop. There was an improvement.

Everything was pointing at Daichi to ask the same question. Like the air was whispering in his ear, “it’s your turn, your turn”, but he was too nervous to ask. To spike and then receive an answer he might not be ready to hear.

Once again, Suga reestablished himself as ‘the perfect guy’ by answering himself, saving Daichi from the awkwardness.

“Well, that makes two of us. You know, it’s been, what, two months already?, and yet I still think about her, sometimes. We weren’t together very long, but still… I kind of miss her.”

Right, ex time. Personally, Daichi doesn’t mind listening to others’ problems, love issues, heartbreaks, and stuff. But it’s not comfortable when you’re next to the person you like. And yet, he can’t say nothing else but clichéd words of support.

“It’s okay. You’re going to be fine. You’ll forget about her, eventually everyone does. It’s like falling in love, it happens suddenly. When you think about it, it’s there. When you think about her next time, she will be far away from your heart. And the best thing is that you won’t feel sad about it.”

Suga looked at Daichi, pursing his lips into a thin, appreciative smile. “You know, Kuroo often scolds me in class because I babble a lot about stuff, like you just did. He says I’m a poet in the making. But I think you may take my spot now.”

It was Daichi’s turn to let out a short chuckle. “Nah, not really. I’m usually the listener,” he added, then drank the last drops from his glass.

There was a sudden silence for a while, yet it wasn’t uncomfortable. Somehow both of the boys were relaxed in the dim light of the courtyard, and were feeling refreshed by the cool breeze of 2am and nothing else.

“Well, we better get inside, keep a close watch on Kuroo. I feel bad for the girls he’s probably bugging off,” Suga offered.

Daichi nodded, “Right. I bet there is no girl available at this time, that predator. You’ll have to take your chances next day,” he joked.

“Oh, if that’s the case I still can hit on the guys.”

Suga would have been scared to see how Daichi’s eyes abnormally widened at his statement. Thankfully, he was behind him and Daichi could manage to regain a little. But on the inside, his brain –and heart- were screaming _Oh my god_.

 

Daichi searched for Kuroo with alarmed eyes. Now that Suga found a little spot to showcase his most wonderful dancing amongst the crowd, Daichi took his chance to let himself away for a couple minutes and find his flirty friend.

He saw him between two chicks and another guy with even spikier hair than his, chatting at the end of the bar counter, drinking and laughing all four together. Daichi didn’t care if he was interrupting the best joke or anything, and grabbed Kuroo’s shirt by his chest and carried him to a more private corner.

“Yooo hold on a sec, Sawamura Daichi, what’s this all about? You think you can just push me away from my homies like—“

“Suga is _BI_?” he asked in a loud tone but due to the heavy music it sounded like a whisper to Kuroo.

“Wh-what? He…is?” his puzzled expression between surprise and amusement made Daichi even more conflicted.

“You didn’t know?? And you call yourself a friend?”

“Err-… I don’t know, man. I guess I can’t know it all? But hey, what about it?” Kuroo asked as if this revelation wasn’t that of a shock, but then something clicked in his brain, “Oh my god, you like him? No way!”

Kuroo burst into laughter, Daichi looking down a bit embarrassed.

“I’m gonna kill you, Kuroo. This is not funny at all. I can’t look at him right now without making a bigger fool of myself.”

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. These things happen. You kissed him already? Why are you so worried?” he added with a smirk.

“How could I’ve kissed him?? Are you nuts? He doesn’t even know I’m into guys. But then he said it himself like no big deal.”

“Yeah, that’s Suga. Well, my friend, I can only say go for it. You have chances now! Go take the helm, captain!” Kuroo patted him on the shoulder and went back to his pack, where the girls were still laughing hard at the spiky haired guy’s mannerisms.

How was Daichi going to survive the rest of the night? He felt like his job was done for the day. There was no way he could look at Suga again that night. His face would reveal too much. He would feel anxious and jealous if he saw him too close to another guy. It was stupid to feel this possessive, so he’d better be gone.

However, he wasn’t going to leave without telling, so he tried to catch Kuroo’s attention and said goodbye with some gestures. Kuroo laughed and waved back.

Now, the difficult one. He searched for Suga through all the people, and easily found a shorter figure with platinum hair. He was around a small group of friends, two girls and a guy. Daichi immediately noticed the guy’s eyes following Suga’s sensual hip movements. Luckily, Suga seemed only focused on dancing and wasn’t too close to the guy. Daichi shortened the distance between them and grabbed him by his shoulder.

“Suga! Hey, sorry, but I’m leaving now. I’ll see you another time, ‘kay?” That was it, quick and simple. Now just run away.

Suga, on the contrary, looked heavily surprised by his new friend leaving already. His face darkened for a few seconds, and followed Daichi till he could tap on his back.

Daichi was the one surprised now.

“Mind if I tag along?” How could he ever refuse to that perfect _smile_. “Come on! Don’t think you’re so free on your own,” Suga added in a joking manner as a response to Daichi’s bewilderment.

Obviously, Suga didn’t know that what was behind Daichi’s face was more like a twist of anxiety and _oh God help me_.

 

 

The trip back home felt longer than ever, even if they were just about fifteen minutes away from campus. Once they abandoned the party area, the calm night really took presence, and Daichi wondered if his footsteps were always so painfully noisy.

On the other hand, Suga was walking by next to him, completely calm and sober –at least to Daichi’s poor judgment-, even humming sweetly along some song in his head that Daichi didn’t recognize but could accept as an anthem for the rest of his life.

“What position did you play in? You never told me,” Suga asked out of the blue, and Daichi was too immersed in his own thoughts that he only heard ‘position’, and his puzzled face caused Suga to laugh at him. _Again_. “Hello? Volleyball?”

“Oh, I see,” _No, Daichi, you clearly don’t_. “I was wing spiker, but mostly defensive. And… captain,” the term reminded him of Kuroo’s encouraging words earlier and why ‘captain’ sounded so _wrong_ to his ears right now?

“Whoa, captain? Well, now that I think of it, it does suit you.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, you seem like a very focused and responsible person.”

It was not the first time someone had told him that, but to hear it in Suga’s soft and warm voice was a totally different thing. A _very_ pleasing experience. Now that there was no music around, no more noises between them, Daichi wished he could listen to Suga all night long.

“Which was yours?” he inquired. He was actually really curious.

“Setter,” he answered, hiding a shy smile.

Daichi kept his gaze on him, thoughts of Suga jumping and tossing balls into the air and _oh my god, he’s an angel_. He couldn’t speak a bad word about their own genius setter in high school, but honestly he would take Suga over anyone.

After a short exchange of volleyball experiences, they arrived at the dorm buildings 1 and 2. Daichi knew Suga lived in the second one, but still asked out of courtesy.

“You are in number two, right?”

“Yup. By the way, how’s living with Kuroo-san?”

_Terrible. Painful. Exhausting._

“It’s okay. You know his usual hairstyle, right? Well, that’s exactly how he looks like when he gets up.”

Suga let out an innocent giggle, covering his mouth while trying to picture that image in his mind, whereas Daichi wondered if it would seem too creepy to just pull his phone out of his pocket and press ‘record’ next time he made Suga laugh.

“Must be fun. I don’t have a roommate now, my last one left a couple weeks ago and I haven’t got a new one yet.”

Daichi would choose to study for decades if that implied having Suga as a roommate. That meant all kinds of Suga he was sadly ignorant of —morning Suga, showered Suga, napping Suga, studying Suga, evening Suga, couch Suga, sleepy Suga. Suga.

 _Suga_.

“Daichi.”

Daichi was probably about to faint. Or have his heart come out of his chest if Suga called him by his name again. He looked at him with the best poker face he had, which was the one that made him lose against Kuroo every time, so you can have a pretty clear idea that it was _awful_.

“I had a great time tonight. Thanks for staying with me. I really appreciate it.”

Daichi’s throat was currently a blending machine and all the letters from the alphabet were the ingredients inside of it, spinning like crazy. Where were his perfect speech skills when he absolutely needed them.

“I feel like I stole some of your free time for partying… but I really like talking with you. Wish it had been longer.”

_No, no, no. Stop right there._

Suga was telling him all these things without flinching, when Daichi sometimes even stammered over the shopping list. Unfair.

Daichi remained silent, as composed as one could be when their crush is showering them with nice _and_ misleading words.

Suga’s beautiful round eyes were fixed on Daichi’s for some excruciating seconds, and then lowered his head, gaze dropped to the floor. “Ah, I guess it’s not working…”

_Wait, what?_

“Anyway, I’ll see you around then?” he said with half a smile, hand raised and waving goodbye before turning to his left to his dorm’s entrance.

“Wait! Suga?”

 _Crap_. Words slipped out of Daichi’s mouth with fear and confusion, but also with a glimpse of hope.

“What… what is not working?”

Suga looked back and Daichi’s heart started pounding heavily and fast, pumping blood so hard it echoed inside his ears.

“I really need to know,” he added, his voice even deeper than usual. He was scared to keep imagining things that may be just his wishful thinking, but he couldn’t help it. The words that had been in his gut the whole time were now struggling to come out. “Suga. I’m not sure if you mean the same thing but— it’s worked for me. Whatever it is. It _is_ working.”

It was the first time Daichi saw Suga become like that – his body stiffened, stuck in place, and the pale skin of his face was turning into a warmer colour.

He dropped his gaze again and covered his face with his hands. “Oh, god.”

“What’s wrong?”

“My cheeks are burning, I _am_ burning. I can’t look at you like this.”

Suga was muttering in muffled words, and Daichi even heard a nervous short giggle in-between.

Daichi walked up to him, and grabbed him by the wrists. “Don’t hide your face, please. I’m the one who should go hide under a rock.”

Suga squinted through his fingers, until Daichi let his hands fall by his own weight.

 _Fuck, he’s beautiful._ Suga was _so_ beautiful, his eyes were glowing, his cheeks were blushed, his _lips_ … His lips were too promising, too accessible. A few centimeters apart, only a few.

Daichi had never kissed anyone. He had been kissed, though. That one time he couldn’t stop Kuroo from shoving him inside a gay club, made him drink a bit too much, and had a couple pecks on his mouth from hot strangers. But nothing else. Just a split second. Not enough for memories.

He wanted to make a memory for this one. He just followed his instinct, his eyes, his heart. He was still holding Suga by the wrists, and with a gentle pull, their bodies bumped into each other. Even through the fabric of their jackets, Daichi felt Suga’s heat spread all over him. And his cheek was _really_ burning. But probably Daichi was too, or so it seemed while his face nuzzled against Suga’s, and how Suga twitched when he felt Daichi’s hot trail of breathing falling on his jaw. Daichi searched for Suga’s mouth, slowly, his lips brushed softly at the corner of Suga’s, and then it was Suga tilting his head towards Daichi when their lips met.

Daichi felt his body float, like in a cloud, in a cloud probably named Suga. He had no idea lips could be so soft, and so addictive. Or maybe it was just Suga’s. So he tasted them as much as he could, he parted his own lips for better contact, and Suga complied, following his rhythm. Their kiss deepened when Suga released his hands from Daichi’s loosened grip and embraced him around his hips. Daichi let out a short gasp when he felt their bodies even closer, and Suga snorted against his mouth. Daichi also wanted to touch him, and raised his arms and placed them behind Suga’s head, near his scalp, running his fingers through his silk hair. It was so overwhelming, with Suga both in his mouth and his hands. His breathing had increased heavily, and now that his lips were wet, every time he exhaled against Suga’s mouth, it was a hot blow that travelled straight to his head and numbed all his senses. He didn’t know where he was anymore, or what time it was. In his mind there was only Suga.

“Daichi…”Suga mumbled between kisses, and Daichi responded with another kiss. “Daichi,” another one. “Daichi, wait,” _oh_.

Daichi pulled away and opened his eyes. Suga looked super flustered, and for a moment Daichi feared he overdid, that he made Suga feel uncomfortable, and that he was a complete and utter asshole who deserved to die.

But then Suga dropped his head to rest on Daichi’s shoulder, and his arms around him tightened.

“I need to breathe a little.”

Daichi sighed in relief. “You scared me there. I thought I screwed up.”

Suga laughed weakly. “Never.”

“That was my first kiss.”

Suga raised his head, in shock. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

“Didn’t feel like a first.”

“Probably because I was too eager.”

Suga’s lips formed a thin smile, which Daichi mirrored hopelessly, and then poked at his nose.

“You haven’t noticed how much I’ve stared at you tonight?

“You have?”

“Oh my god, how can you be so oblivious?” Daichi laughed and then placed a quick peck upon Suga’s mole.

“I’ve stared at you too, you know… when you said you were leaving I felt like shit. I didn’t want you to leave…”

“…so you followed me,” Daichi finished. “It’s funny that I wanted to leave because I was getting jealous. You were so distracting.”

Suga leaned on Daichi’s shoulder again, and let out a tired sigh.

“Jeez, such a pair of fools.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Daichi…” Suga whispered, and Daichi loved how his name sounded when Suga pronounced it. “I really meant it, when I said I like being with you. I don’t want to… to let you go yet.”

Daichi was going to melt under Suga’s embrace.

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me to.”

“Then don’t leave again. Please.”

Daichi could work with that. Daichi could work with not leaving Suga, ever.

Daichi could work with whatever Suga asked him for.

And Suga doesn’t say, but Daichi knows, he knows by the way Suga carries him backwards, and grabs his hand, entwining their fingers, and pulls him towards his building.

Daichi doesn’t pay attention to Suga’s dorm, not because it’s exactly like his, not because it’s dark and silent. He’s too busy kissing Suga again, his arms on his back holding for support while they drag their feet clumsily towards the bedroom.

However, it doesn’t pass Daichi’s eye that Suga’s bed is the same one as his, and such a petty detail brought a smile to his face between kisses.

It’s Suga who pushes him onto the bed and lands over him, taking off both their jackets and tossing them to the floor. Daichi rapidly grabs Suga by the neck and pulls him closer, kissing hard, and for the first time, slides his tongue inside. Suga lets out a muffled moan that ignites Daichi even more, and he deepens the kiss, hoping to endlessly hear Suga under his breath. And Suga fulfills, he kisses back just as hungrily, letting guttural noises escape his throat at the feeling of their tongues together and their lips becoming wet and swollen.

Shortly after, Daichi feels how Suga slips his hands beneath his shirt and presses against his skin. He goes up to his chest, and he begins to lose it. He’s surprised himself by how receptive he is to Suga’s warm touch, and how he’s _really_ aroused now. Suga is rubbing his palms along his bare skin, and he’s losing strength, he breaks their kiss without meaning to, and drops flat against the mattress, surrounding to Suga.

Suga hops onto his lap and starts unbuttoning his shirt with fast movements, and Daichi wonders if Suga’s always that good with his fingers.

“Undo mine, too,” he whispers, and Daichi gladly obeys, although not so efficiently. He lets his eyes wander on Suga’s figure over him, his neck in full sight, and soon enough his chest is too, and Daichi stares at naked Suga, his torso lightly bended forward, and it’s all too erotic for Daichi.

Finally unbuttoned, they get rid of their shirts and then their body heat really covers them both. Daichi clasps his arms around Suga, and drags his arms along his back. His skin is hot and smooth, and he feels like kissing it all. He places his mouth on Suga’s neck and starts trailing down kisses, softly at first, then adding a brush of tongue that makes Suga whimper. Daichi keeps licking, and sucks at interval spots – under his jaw, at the middle, on his Adam’s apple, at the base, near his collarbones. Suga’s breathing is loud, and he squeezes Daichi into his arms every time he does that, and Daichi just wants to keep making him feel good.

Suga shifts a bit, and then he’s fully sitting on Daichi’s crotch, and when he feels such weight pressing upon his erection, he can’t suppress a moan. Suga looks at him and grins.

“Is that your phone?” he asks suggestively, but Daichi notices the tiny hint of joke and laughs.

“Wait, actually, it is.” Suga moves his leg a bit to let Daichi slip his hand inside the tight pocket of his jeans and pulls out his mobile phone, then leaves it on the nightstand. “But… I’m hard, anyway.”

Suga smiles shyly, and hides his face on the crook of Daichi’s neck. “I am, too. It’s all your fault…”

His breath hits Daichi’s skin with a new wave of pleasure down his body and Daichi feels the urgency to keep going, but even in heated moments like this when Suga is everything he can think of, he tries not to carelessly rush things, even though he’s dying to.

“Suga… we can stop, anytime.”

“Why are you so… correct all the time,” he says quietly and slowly, trying to regain his breath a little. “Just touch me already.”

And he rubs against Daichi, a delightful contact through the front of their jeans that urges Daichi to do as told.

His hand shakes a little while he’s unzipping Suga’s jeans, and he panics for a second because no way his hand is going to fit in there, when it looks so tight, but Suga notices and pulls his jeans down until his hipbones and lower stomach are showing, and Daichi feels like he’s going to come from the sight alone.

Suga helps him, guides his hand to his boxers, and Daichi slips his hand down until he feels the hot flesh against his fingers. He circles his hand around it and pulls upwards to have a good angle, and starts to stroke slowly, adapting to the touch. It’s the first time he’s touching someone else’s dick, so it feels odd at first, but when Suga tightens his arms around his back and starts to breathe out faster along every movement, Daichi knows it’s not that different from his own. He gives long strokes with a twist at the base, and it gladdens his heart immensely to witness Suga’s figure squirming and moaning pleasantly into his touch.

It only takes a few more rubs until he notices Suga’s body tense up and some of his fingers clawing against his shoulder blades, as he beats his orgasm into Daichi’s palm.

Daichi waits without moving an inch, letting Suga catch his breath again.

“That was… fast,” Suga utters, looking embarrassed.

“I’m honored,” and Daichi is, really. To think that he managed to make Suga come in so little time boosted his confidence. “I--  huh, should… go wash my hands.”

“Oh. Oh, yeah—sorry.”

Suga moves aside to let Daichi get up from the bed and rush to the bathroom.

While Daichi washes his hands in silence in front of the sink, he stares back at his reflection on the mirror, and he’s surprised to see how he doesn’t look that terrible. Well, his hair is quite ruffled, and his cheeks might show a warmer tone than he’s used to, but in general he looks decent, considering he’s been out for hours and ended up making out with the boy he was in love with.

Yeah, he just made out with Suga. Kissed him, touched him. The thoughts couldn’t leave his mind, and it reminds him of the heavy pressure it was still throbbing in his pants.

Before leaving the bathroom, he turns around to have a look at his back, and his eyes catch a few darkened lines along his skin.

Damn, Suga _did_ hold me.

When he steps back into the bedroom, he finds Suga laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He looks so calm and peaceful, so differently from just a couple minutes ago.

He cocks his head when he hears Daichi is back, and shifts towards the wall to leave Daichi a spot next to him.

“Here,” he pats on the mattress and Daichi follows until he’s lying flat next to him. “It’s my turn.”

And Daichi doesn’t say anything, because before even attempting to open his mouth, Suga’s on his, kissing him fondly while his hand is trailing down his chest making his way into his jeans.

He gives Suga all freedom to touch him as he pleases, because Daichi is too dazed responding to his lips. He yields to Suga: to his mouth, sloppy and eager against his; to his smell, coming from the pillow, from the sheets, from his body; and to his hand, skillfully stroking just as good as he could have ever imagined or wished.

If you ask Daichi how it felt when his climax hit all over him, he might tell you it was the best one he had ever experienced. But also you have to bear in mind that all his senses were buzzing the same name over and over - Suga. And that name would be the one coming out of his mouth for many, many years on, just like it happened that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was the first musical notes from his ringtone what woke Daichi up the next morning. He jolted on the bed and grabbed his phone quickly to stop its annoying noise. The name ‘Kuroo’ flashed on the screen before he patted on the green icon to accept the call.

“Dude, I woke up at someone else’s dorm with two girls on the couch. But I wasn’t with _them_.”

“What?” Daichi was still drowsy and seriously Kuroo didn’t think of a much better time to call?

“Did you see that guy I was talking to last night?”

Daichi’s memories were slowly coming back in clear images. “The one with ridiculous spiky hair?”

“Are you talking about _me_?”

“You speak to yourself?”

“Fuck you, Daichi, hangover here. Give me a break.”

“Jeez, the guy with ridiculous spiky hair who wasn’t you. He looked like an owl, to be honest.”

“Yeah, whatever. He’s such a nice guy. Bokuto Something, I think. He also goes to our college but I’ve never seen him around. Weird. Anyways, we bonded, man. I just left his dorm, he’s from block 4.”

“Okay…?”

“And we slept together. Like, _not_ together. But in the same bed.”

“I see.”

“That must mean something right?”

“Mean what?”

“I think he might be my lost BBF. Best Bro Forever. I mean, you know, no offence.”

“None taken.”

“So, what about you and Suga. I saw you guys leaving together.”

Daichi cocked his head to the side, Suga’s heavenly face deep asleep brushing his arm. He definitely looked like an angel. “Yeah.”

“And?”

Daichi held his breath hesitantly. “Well. I kinda slept with someone, too.”

“Holy shit.”

“But, not like that, either. I mean, yeah, in the same bed, but—we didn’t do it.”

“Don’t tell me you guys bonded too. Weren’t you into him last night?”

“We didn’t do _that_ , but we did—things.”

“That sounds extremely vague but kinky at the same time.”

“Okay. We kissed. Made out.”

Kuroo let out a loud _wow_ , followed by an allusive whistle. “Daichi finally got some. I told you to go for it.”

Daichi stirred in his mattress cautiously to not wake up Suga, but his limbs were ecstatic by the realization that everything was real. To say it out loud was liberating. That he was lying there with Suga, cuddled up next to him. That they had kissed, and licked, and touched, in too many places of their bodies he could barely keep count of them all.

“Wait, so Suga is still there with you?”

Daichi glanced at Suga again, and his mouth inevitably stretched into a grin.

“Yeah,” he breathed out, sounding way too pleased with himself than he had pretended to.

“Christ. Listen to yourself. You’re head over heels.”

Kuroo couldn’t see his friend, but was pretty much sure that Daichi was just hanging there at the end of the line with the silliest lovey-dovey face of all time. He certainly wasn’t wrong.

“Hold on a sec. Are you at our dorm or Suga’s? Because I’m already at our floor, and I don’t really want to… like… interrupt your fuzzy bird nest of love.”

Daichi chuckled quietly. “Don’t panic, I’m at his. You can get in and start vacuuming because it’s your turn this weekend.”

“Ha ha ha, so funny,” Kuroo mocked, and Daichi could hear the tingling noise of keys through the speakers. “Well, thank God I met Bokuto, because looks like I just lost two clubbing partners at once.”

“You’ll be fine. That Bokuto guy sounds like your perfect wingman.”

“Hope he is, since you clearly have better things to do now.”

“Like hanging up right now and let you do the cleaning. Have fun.”

“Hey--!”

_Beep._

Daichi sighed and stretched his legs, toes curling at the end of the sheets. He took a look around the room and there was natural light coming in through the window already. He felt so cozy, so comfortable, that he wished every morning could be like this. Without Kuroo working as a damn alarm, obviously.

He noticed Suga shifting and he glanced at him again. He witnessed Suga slowly opening his eyes and meeting his gaze just a few centimeters apart.

Yeah, Daichi could definitely wake up to this every day of his life.

“You didn’t leave,” Suga said quietly, a smile of happiness and comfort appearing on his face.

“I’m not leaving until you kick me out of here.”

Suga’s smile widened, and nuzzled his face against Daichi’s shoulder, at the same time he rolled his arm over his bare chest, longing for closer contact.

“Good.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Suga, you never told me what that cocktail had back then. I’m still intrigued.”

“You really want to know?”

“Come on, tell me. At least one thing?”

“One? Okay. Actually it’s the most important ingredient. It gives all the flavor.”

“Which is…?”

Suga grinned and smacked his lips on Daichi’s.

“Sugar.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god im cringing. rotting. cavities, cavities!!!!!!! I swear that ending wasn’t planned. It just slipped. I’m so sorry. Also this was wayyy longer than expected. o_O  
> Anyway /Covers eyes and rolls away/ don’t let me pun ever again
> 
>  
> 
> (it was probably a secret mojito recipe but shh don’t tell daichi)


End file.
